


Entre Garotos.

by takkano



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Provocações, Sexo, Superheroes, Violencia, brigas, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Quando nem toda a experiência e maturidade de Aqualad e a imensa carga de conhecimento implantada em Superboy pela CADMUS, pode ajudá-los  a passar por um pequeno conflito, ninguém melhor para ajudá-los que seus companheiros de equipe, certo?Errado!!!





	1. Desta vez...

A porta quase foi arrancada devida a urgência com que foi aberta.

Aqualad jogou o kryptoniano com força em cima de uma mesa de metal que ficava mais ao fundo. O rapaz de pele clara e olhos azuis apenas sorriu provocante.

— Você acha isso engraçado é?

Superboy não respondeu. Retirou a camisa jogando a peça em um canto qualquer. Depois se livrou rapidamente da calça e da peça íntima.

— Olha, agora você pareceu até o Kid Flash. - Aqualad tentou brincar com o outro, mas o kryptoniano estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora. Aqualad riu alto. Sabia que tinha deixado o rapaz com ciúmes.

— Cala essa boca! - Superboy agarrou uma das mãos do moreno, fazendo com que ele começasse a estimular seu membro. – Não tem nenhum Kid Flash aqui.

— Tem razão. - Aqualad lambeu a lateral do pescoço do kryptoniano fazendo-o gemer quase perdendo o controle. – Tem algo bem melhor. - Aqualad segurou o pescoço do garoto com força, trazendo-o para um beijo lascivo e demorado, fazendo o kryptoniano gemer várias outras vezes; cada vez mais alto. – Adoro quando você geme desse jeito para mim.

Aqualad desfez o beijo e colocou dois dedos na boca de Superboy que começou a chupá-los sem pudor.

— Vai devagar, senão você vai me fazer perder o controle antes da hora. - ele se aproximou do ouvido do kryptoniano. – Eu sei que você joga sujo.

Aqualad posicionou os dedos na entrada do kryptoniano e forçou. O que ele não esperava é que Superboy fosse recuar, evitando a invasão. Percebendo a fuga do amante, acariciou a parte interna das coxas dele, até que ele voltasse a relaxar novamente. Fez uma segunda investida, mas, a reação por parte de Superboy, foi a mesma.

— Tem certeza que podemos mesmo fazer isso? - Superboy parecia preocupado demais, o que acabava impedindo que o rapaz relaxasse.

— Tenho certeza que vi a Canário Negro fazendo algo assim com o Lanterna. - Aqualad parou de estimular o pênis do Superboy e o encarou. – Por que, você soube de alguma norma na Liga que proíbe esse tipo de coisa?

— Não, na verdade não. Mas é que isso não parece errado, de alguma forma?

— Olha Superboy, eu vou ser sincero com você. Eu pertenço a um povo diferente e não estou muito a par dos costumes daqui. Mas não, não acredito que seja errado.

— É que eu nem sou humano, fui criado apenas como uma arma, e…

— Relaxa, isso não é problema, Superboy!

— Se não é errado, então por que estamos escondidos aqui?

— O quê, não me diga que você queria fazer isso em público? Superboy, essas coisas são particulares; ninguém precisa assistir.

— Mas você disse que viu o Lanterna e a Canário Negro.

— É mas, eles estavam só se beijando, não tem nada de mais. Então é com isso que você tá preocupado? Se é certo ou errado o que a gente tá fazendo?

— É! Não seria melhor a gente se informar primeiro? E se a gente falasse com o Batman? Aposto que ele poderia ajudar.

— Ficou doido de vez, Superboy? - Aqualad quase perdeu a "vontade", só de imaginar Superboy chegando até Batman e pedindo conselhos sexuais a ele. – Nossa por Netuno, não faça isso... nunca! – Deixa eu te mostrar primeiro, depois você me dá sua opinião.

O kryptoniano colocou a mão de Aqualad de volta em seu membro, fazendo o rapaz voltar a estimulá-lo.

— Ahhhh, isso é… uhhh, tão bom… - o kryptoniano gemia perdendo o foco do problema. – … não tem como algo tão bom assim ser errado.

Aqualad o segurou pelas coxas arrastando o rapaz de uma vez em direção ao seu membro, encaixando-o com perfeição.

Superboy abriu a boca puxando a respiração, que parecia ter perdido. Seu corpo começou a tremer e um desconforto horrível se espalhava por suas entranhas. Cerrou os olhos na inútil tentativa de conter as lágrimas que transbordavam. Aqualad rapidamente notou o desconforto do outro. Passou então a se movimentar logo, antes de ser arremessado do outro lado da sala.

Superboy cerrava os olhos a cada nova investida de Aqualad.

— Calma, seu corpo só precisa se acostumar comigo, não fique nervosinho. - uma provocação; Aqualad sabia muito bem que Superboy amava, acima de tudo, ser provocado daquela forma. – Olha só para você, tá quase chorando. Imagina só se o Superman te visse agora. - Aqualad viu novamente um sorriso sádico nos lábios do Superboy.

— Acho que eu morreria de vergonha. - a afirmação não convenceu Aqualad.

— Morreria nada! Você só iria gozar mais gostoso. Você adora atrair a atenção dele. E isso me irrita um pouco. - Aqualad duplicou a força das investidas.

— Ahh… você, tá… uhnnn… com ciúmes de mim.

Pronto. Agora Aqualad teve certeza de que ele se sentia bem melhor.

— Esse seu sorrisinho tá me tirando do sério. - Aqualad saiu de dentro do kryptoniano. Puxou o rapaz pelo braço com violência, o virando de costas, e fez com que ele se segurasse na mesa. – Eu quero comer você assim agora. - voltou a penetrá-lo, só que desta vez bem devagar.

Aqualad agora tinha uma visão privilegiada do Superboy. As costas bem desenhadas, o traseiro farto, onde fez questão de segurar com tanta força, que com certeza ficaria marcado por um bom tempo.

A lembrança da primeira vez em que o viu lhe veio a mente. Desde quando seus olhos se encontraram, pela primeira vez, até hoje, nunca soube dizer se sentiu mais medo ou paixão por eles; mas com certeza sentiu algo muito forte. Também foi a primeira pessoa a tocá-lo. Tudo bem que não foi nada agradável, mas, mesmo assim, sempre foi o primeiro em tudo na vida do kryptoniano.

Deitou sobre o corpo dele o abraçando, enquanto continuava a se mover lentamente. Distribuiu beijos suaves por todo o pescoço do Kryptoniano.

— O que foi isso? Ficou sentimental de repente? - Aqualad foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz sensual do kryptoniano. – Não me diga que também vai chorar?

— Não, só estava voltando um pouco no tempo.

— Se relembrando do dia em que me conheceu?

— Pô cara, você também sabe ler mentes? - Aqualad realmente pareceu surpreso por Superboy ter acertado em cheio.

— Calma, eu não posso ler mentes não; só a sua. - Superboy se levantou da mesa envolvendo os braços de Aqualed. – Me sinto conectado a você.

— Acredite, você está. - Aqualad se enterrou completamente no corpo do outro fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

O moreno grudou nas mechas negras empurrando o rapaz de volta a mesa, para que ele se apoiasse. Segurou os quadris de Superboy com uma força insana, mas, ao invés de se mover, pediu que o outro o fizesse.

Ver o garoto assim, rebolando em seu membro, acabou fazendo-o gozar feito um animal. Deu uma última investida tão forte contra o corpo do Superboy, que o kryptoniano chegou a ter que quase subir na mesa para não cair, enquanto também se desmanchava nas mãos do moreno.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, em silêncio.

Era sempre assim.

Durante as ficadas, os beijos escondidos entre uma missão e outra, ou os amassos noturnos durante as patrulhas, eles sempre se provocavam. As vezes até mais falavam que faziam, apenas pelo prazer de mexer com as emoções um do outro.

Mas depois que tudo acabava, ficava aquela sensação de estranheza entre os dois.

Aqualad era a figura imponente do grupo.

Nunca chegou a ser realmente um líder, como Robin, mas sempre teve o respeito e a confiança de todos, e, a última coisa que queria, era perder essa posição diante o grupo; até mesmo em relação a Superboy. O moreno tinha medo que essa relação com o kryptoniano, algum dia pudesse sair de controle e viesse a prejudicar todo o grupo. Por isso, sempre que havia mais alguém por perto, ele o tratava apenas como mais um membro da Liga; nada de troca de olhares; nada de sorrisos meigos; nada de toques ou tratamentos mais significativos.

Já quanto a Superboy, seu maior medo era decepcionar seu grande exemplo, o homem de aço; Superman. O jovem temia que se algum dia sua relação com Aqualad viesse à tona, Superman o consideraria uma aberração; mais do que ele achava que o homem de aço já o considerava.

Ainda tinha o recente interesse de Miss Martian por ele. A garota era fofa e adorável, isso não podia negar. Mas ele gostava mesmo era das provocações de Aqualad; da sua pegada; das coisas obscenas que o moreno falava ao seu ouvido. Além disso, Aqualad jamais invadia seu espaço, coisa que Miss Martian não conseguia evitar.

— Aqualad? Você está ai?

Os dois se soltaram rápido, completamente alarmados.


	2. Rejeitado.

Nem todo o treinamento da Liga foi suficiente para prepará-los para algo assim.

— Droga, Superboy! Por que você não me disse que tinha alguém vindo?- Aqualad fechou a calça e foi até a porta, esperando Superboy terminar de se vestir para poder abri-la.

— Ei, a culpa não é minha. Droga, você deixa os meus sentidos todos bagunçados. Espera não abre ainda. - Superboy terminava de amarrar as botas.

Aqualad abriu a porta, sabendo que era Aquaman quem o havia chamado.

O que os dois não esperavam é que, junto com ele, estavam Batman, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martin e, para desespero de Superboy, Superman.

— Te procurei em todo lugar. O que você está fazendo aqui, esse lugar foi desativado, ninguém mais vem aqui. - Aquaman enrugou uma sobrancelha ao ver Superboy ali também. – Superboy?

Superboy estava visivelmente abalado com a presença do Superman ali.

— Desculpe meu Rei! Eu e Superboy tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. Só chamei ele para conversarmos em um lugar mais calmo.

Flash e Robin se olharam sorrindo maldosamente.

— Se estavam tendo algum problema, porque não chamaram a gente? Poderíamos ter ajudado. - Kid Flash deu um pulo sentando-se em cima da mesa, bem em frente Aqualad.

Superboy rangeu os dentes furioso com a aproximação de Kid.

— PORQUE ERA PARTICULAR! - Superboy deu um forte baque seco sobre a mesa, fazendo Kid Flash se assustar com o balanço perigoso do móvel.

— Ei, Superboy! Calma, não precisa se alterar tanto só por isso. - Robin acabou interferindo. Não estava gostando da expressão de fúria do colega.

— É cara, somos uma equipe, lembra? Afinal para que tanta irritação assim só por causa de uma reuniãozinha? - Kid Flash piscou para Aqualad que gelou, ao ver Superboy começar a tremer.

— É, Superboy! Conta com a gente também. - Miss Martin se aproximou indo em direção ao kriptoniano, que travou segurando o ar.

— Agora já chega! Não importa o motivo da reunião deles, "não é da nossa conta!" - Batman fez questão de dar um destaque especial em suas últimas palavras, enquanto segurava o ombro de Miss Martin, a afastando discretamente do kryptoniano. 

— O... obrigado, Batman! - Superboy agradeceu o morcego soltando o ar e relaxando um pouco os ombros. O rapaz sabia que Batman havia impedido a garota de tentar ler seus pensamentos naquele momento.

— Não é a toa que ele não para de nos dar problemas. - Superman apareceu de repente atrás de Batman se dirigindo ao morcego. – Você só fica dando razão a ele. - o homem de aço encarou Superboy que encolheu. – Você não devia estar aqui. - ele olhou para Aqualad também. – Nem você, Aqualad. Você deve ter um monte de coisas melhores para fazer. 

Superboy sentiu os olhos arderem. Como poderia ter sido criado, de uma parte de alguém, que o rejeitava tanto assim? Seria possível que o homem de aço não soubesse como doía; se sentir rejeitado? 

O garoto saiu correndo porta afora, já praticamente chorando.

Aqualad fez menção de correr atrás do rapaz assim que o viu sair pela porta, mas, foi impedido pelo braço de Aquaman.

— Deixe-o por ora, Aqualad! Ele está muito nervoso, não vai conseguir falar com ele assim.

— Sim, meu Rei! - Aqualad apenas abaixou a cabeça triste, enquanto se deixava ser conduzido para fora por um abraço amigo de Aquaman.

— Muito bem, acho que já chega por hoje. - Robin saiu empurrando Kid Flash e Missa Martin para fora. 

Enquanto todos partiam, Batman ficou ali, no mesmo lugar, encarrando Superman como se esperasse algum tipo de explicação do kryptoniano.

— Acho que estamos só nós dois aqui, Bruce. 

Superman sorriu de canto e se aproximou sorrateiramente de Batman. Segurou o pulso do morcego o puxando, na tentativa de capturar seus lábios. Mas Batman apenas enfiou a mão na sua cara, parecendo muito irritado. 

— Acho que eu não devia estar aqui. - Batman puxou sua mão de volta com brutalidade, massageando a região que agora, estava levemente dormente. – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer, Clark. 

Batman imitou os outros membros, saindo porta afora, deixando um Superman se sentindo totalmente... rejeitado.


	3. Mais uma vez!

Aqualad estava lendo quando Superboy entrou sem bater e trancou a porta com as chaves.  
– Ah não, Superboy! Eu já disse para não entrar no quarto dos outros assim. Você precisa bater primeiro, e “se” a pessoa permitir, ai sim; você entra. E por que você trancou? Vão pensar que estamos fazendo algo errado aqui.  
– Eu não estou entrando no quarto dos outros, é o seu quarto!  
– E…?  
– E somos praticamente namorados, então eu entro quando e como eu quiser. E você mesmo disse que nada do que fazemos é errado.  
Superboy cruzou os braços irritado, enquanto encarava Aqualad.   
– Praticamente namorados? De onde você tirou isso? Só porque transamos uma única vez, não quer dizer que temos algum tipo de compromisso.  
– Eu sei que foi… - Superboy ficou super vermelho. – … só uma vez, mas, foi a primeira; a minha primeira vez.  
– Nossa, Superboy; nossa! - Aqualad sorriu fazendo sinal para que o clone se sentasse ao seu lado na cama.  
O kryptoniano chegou a sorrir feliz pelo convite. Até se lembrar do motivo que o levou ali. Travou antes mesmo de se sentar, voltando a cruzar os braços e a fechar a cara para Aqualad.  
– Olha Superboy, você já tá bem grandinho para ficar ai fazendo birra, e eu não tenho tempo para isso. - Aqualad voltou a ler o livro, ignorando o clone, que permanecia ali emburrado.  
Superboy foi até Aqualad e arrancou o livro das mãos dele.   
– VOCÊ ME DEIXOU SOZINHO ONTEM! SABIA QUE EU ESTAVA MAL PELO SUPERMAN TER ME DADO AQUELA DURA, E, MESMO ASSIM, VOCÊ NEM FOI FALAR COMIGO. - Superboy arremessou o livro contra a parede, totalmente enfurecido. – OU VOCÊ TINHA MESMO UM MONTE DE COISAS MELHORES PARA FAZER?  
Aqualad puxou o kryptoniano, fazendo com que ele caísse deitado sobre a cama macia.  
– Está vendo só Superboy, são essas suas atitudes infantis que me fizeram não ir atrás de você ontem. Bem que o Aquaman me avisou, que eu não ia conseguir falar com você.  
– É claro, ele não quer você perto de mim! Ele só quer te arrastar para aquele reino idiota, para quando ele se tornar um inútil, jogar toda a responsabilidade nas suas costas.  
Aqualad fechou o punho. A primeira vontade que teve foi de dar um soco em Superboy por ofender seu lar.  
– CALA ESSA BOCA SUPERBOY! - Aqualad o segurou pela camiseta. – Você parece uma criança mimada, que acha que o mundo gira em torno de você. E não se atreva a ofender o lugar onde eu nasci e nem o meu povo, pois eu não vou te perdoar uma segunda vez; você entendeu?   
Superboy olhou triste para Aqualad. Mesmo que o kryptoniano não tivesse dito nada, Aqualad sabia que aquilo era um silencioso pedido de desculpas. De certa forma, Aqualad se sentia culpado pela frustração de Superboy. Era óbvio que o clone passava por muita coisa. A rejeição de Superman, talvez fosse a maior delas, embora, o garoto, ainda tivesse que lidar com as provocações propositais de Kid Flash, as investidas até que discretas de Miss Martian, e, agora, um pequeno “romance” com outro cara, e ainda por cima, às escondidas.   
Aqualad se aproximou tocando os lábios do rapaz, que fechou os olhos, se rendendo, a espera do beijo… que não veio.   
Um baque forte contra a porta a levou ao chão.   
Kid Flash entrou com tudo em posição de combate. Robin, que estava logo atrás, parecia preocupado com a entrada nada discreta de Kid.   
Superboy ainda permanecia deitado na cama de Aqualad, mas mantinha uma expressão furiosa aos novos visitantes. Aqualad se levantou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, pronto para dar aquele sermão.  
– Opa desculpa, Aqualad! É que escutei você gritando com o nervosinho ali. - Kid lançou um olhar desconfiado a Superboy, que cerrou os olhos demonstrando raiva. – E isso não é normal, você costuma ser tão gentil; pelo menos comigo. - Kid fez questão de completar, ainda olhando com superioridade para o kryptoniano.  
– Tudo bem Kid! Não aconteceu nada, eu só me descontrolei um pouco.  
– Como assim, tudo bem nada! - agora sim, o kryptoniano se levantou furioso, indo em direção a Kid Flash que teve o cuidado de recuar. Superboy olhou irritado para Aqualad. – Agora mesmo, você brigou comigo porque eu entrei sem bater! Ele derruba a porta e está tudo bem?  
– Eu tentei abrir mas tava trancada! E eu sei que ele não tranca a porta do quarto.  
Se alguma vez na vida Kid agradeceu por ser rápido, foi naquele instante em que, Superboy quase o atingiu com seu raio de calor; aquilo teria o derretido na hora.  
– Ficou louco, Superboy? - Dick correu em direção ao companheiro que ficou paralisado de medo.  
– Louco é ele, que veio aqui sem ser convidado, apenas me provocar!  
– Na verdade, que eu saiba, você é que não foi convidado, Superboy! - Robin lançou um olhar relutante ao kryptoniano. – Aqualad chamou a gente aqui, porque o Superman nos deu uma missão, e o Aqualad ficou de passar as coordenadas e nos guiar.  
Aqualad olhava aflito para o chão.  
– Bom, e por que você não me disse antes! - o kryptoniano deu de ombros, e foi em direção a porta. – Então… para onde vamos?  
– Desculpe, Superboy, mas, você… não vai! - Aqualad, pela primeira vez, como o líder que era, evitou de encarar seu companheiro de equipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De novo, Superboy?? T-T


	4. Correndo atrás.

A situação entre Aqualad e Superboy, ainda não havia abalado totalmente a equipe, mas, era inegável que alguns reflexos da situação começavam a aparecer. Kid continuava irritante e cheio de gracinhas como sempre, apesar de que, Aqualad, tinha certeza que elas pioraram consideravelmente, em relação a Superboy. Robin distribuía seus conselhos e as melhores formas de cada um fazer com perfeição seu trabalho, embora, algumas dicas de como conviver melhor em grupo tivessem sido incluídas no repertório. O Arqueiro Vermelho permanecia distante, mas, falhava miseravelmente sempre que pedia desculpas por citar o nome do “tal” companheiro de equipe a Aqualad; o mesmo acontecia quando falava com Superboy. Miss Martian continuava a dar suas investidas no kryptoniano, mas passou a evitá-las sempre que Aqualad estava por perto. O resto da liga também notou o clima estranho, mas estavam ocupados demais para ficarem discutindo sobre problemas de adolescentes. A única coisa que os preocupava, era que a parceria entre Batman e Superman também parecia um pouco mais frágil que o normal.

Durante a última semana, Superboy pediu que todas as patrulhas em dupla fossem trocadas. Aqualad e Miss Martian sempre foram seus parceiros, mas Dick acabou sendo relocado no lugar do atlantiano. Pelo menos não era Kid, embora a afinidade com o protegido de Batman estivesse bem longe de ser adequada.

– Se eu fosse o Aqualad, teria amortecido a sua queda e não caído em cima de você. - Dick tentava arranjar uma forma de convencer o kryptoniano de que fez uma escolha ruim ao trocar de duplas.

– Não se preocupe, se fosse a Miss Martian teria acontecido a mesma coisa.

– É mas, se fosse o Aqualad…

– Se fosse o Aqualad você nem estaria aqui. - Superboy parecia irredutível.

– Acha que vai adiantar ficar agindo feito criança com o Aqualad? Ele é o mais velho e o mais maduro do grupo. Se continuar a ignorá-lo, só vai achar que você perdeu o interesse e vai partir pra outra.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Viu só. Se não der uma oportunidade a vocês, é melhor ir se acostumando a me ter como parceiro; e eu costumo falar bem mais que isso.

– Tudo bem, já tomei minha decisão. - Superboy cruzou os braços assumindo uma posição séria.

– É sério, vai mesmo deixar ele… - Dick tentou contra-argumentar mais uma vez.

– Você é irritante demais, não vou te aguentar mais um único dia.

– Normalmente eu nunca diria isso mas, você tá supercerto.

***

– Pode entrar. - Aqualad se levantou assumindo sua típica posição de respeito, ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Deduziu que poderia ser Aquaman, dando novas coordenadas sobre a missão, ou até mesmo Batman, já o liberando.

Apenas uma pequena fresta foi aberta revelando um olho azul escondido ali.

– Superboy? - Aqualad ficou surpreso com a presença do clone, mas acabou sorrindo porque a felicidade de poder estar perto do rapaz novamente, era maior. – O que houve, aconteceu algo?

– Não. Eu só queria… - Superboy sabia que as palavras certas eram “pedir desculpas”, mas cruzou os braços mais uma vez na defensiva – … conversar.

Aqualad suspirou sentindo uma certa tensão. Já fazia quase duas semanas que um nem olhavam para a cara um do outro, então, imaginava que conversar agora, seria uma tarefa difícil.

– Posso entrar? - Superboy pediu com tanta educação, que Aqualad ficou sem reação. – Entendo, se você não quiser conversar, eu…

– Desculpa entra. - Aqualad praticamente puxou o kryptoniano para dentro e trancou a porta. Superboy estreitou os olhos – Só pro caso do Kid resolver atrapalhar de novo. - Aqualad conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do kryptoniano.

Ficaram quase cinco minutos apenas se encarando. Assim ficava mesmo difícil conversar. Aqualad respirou fundo. Sabia que para um bom relacionamento, alguém sempre tinha que ceder; pelo jeito seria ele mais uma vez.

– Senti sua falta. - o kryptoniano apenas o encarou profundamente – Fiquei feliz que você veio me procurar. Imagino o que o fez mudar de ideia.

– Bem eu… - mais uma vez, sabia o que tinha que dizer, e também, o que Aqualad queria, e merecia, ouvir. Mas, como sempre, fez tudo errado. – … eu não aguentava mais o Dick. Ele fala demais e me trata como almofada.

– Sim eu te entendo. Estou trabalhando com o Kid, esqueceu? - a intenção foi fazer uma brincadeira como a de Dick, e arrancar outro sorriso do kryptoniano. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar Superboy com ciúmes de novo.

– Não, eu não esqueci.

– Você quer voltar? - Superboy abriu a boca umas três vezes mas nada saiu. – A trabalharmos juntos; acho que formamos uma equipe melhor.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

Aqualad realmente não conseguia entender como funcionava a cabeça de Superboy. Afinal, se ele mesmo foi até ali para dizer que não aguentava mais Dick, então, porque relutar? Acabou deduzindo que teria que continuar cedendo.

– Eu quero muito voltar a ficar com você, ninguém consegue te substituir. - Superboy, pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali, descruzou os braços e coçou a nuca, demonstrando todo seu nervosismo. – Prometo nunca mais te decepcionar.

– Sério?

– Eu juro. E já temos até uma missão, se você não tiver problemas para respirar embaixo d’ água.

– Claro que não, meu fôlego é melhor que o do Superman.

– Acho que só o Batman pode dizer isso, meu caro. - os dois riram. – Mas não se preocupe, temos toda tecnologia pra isso, caso você precise. – Vamos partir amanhã bem cedo.

– Ok, nos encontramos no portal então. - Superboy caminhou em direção a saída. – Aqualad, mais uma coisa… - o moreno torceu para não brigarem justo agora – Também… senti muito sua falta.

Superboy saiu rápido, antes que ele mesmo acabasse estragando o momento, deixando um Aqualad radiante.

***

Ainda era muito cedo, quando Aquaman e Superman chegavam ao salão principal para preparar a partida dos garotos para a missão em Atlânta.

– Vai mesmo fazer isso? Achei que Aqualad já tivesse tomado sua decisão.

– Ele está mais sério agora. Daquela vez, acredito que ficou abalado quando soube que não havia mais lugar pra ele no coração de Tula, a atlantiana que ele gostava. Mas agora, estou oferecendo a ele não somente a chance de poder viver esse amor, mas também, a oportunidade de ter o papel mais importante de Atlânta; não tem como ele recusar.

– Tem certeza, eu desconfio que ainda exista um motivo para ele recusar.

– Não, esse motivo não existe mais.

Neste momento, Batman e Dick entravam no salão principal.

– Bom dia, Grayson. Onde está o Aqualad?

– Ah… acho que ele já foi. - Dick se mostrou bastante apreensivo.

– Quê? Mas a missão era em dupla, afinal, alguém precisa voltar para fazer o relatório.

– Bem, neste caso… - Robin olhou apreensivo para Batman que acabava de chegar, mas tinha cara de quem sabia mais que todo mundo ali – Ou voltam os dois… ou ninguém volta. - Aquaman fez cara de quem não estava entendendo mais nada – Acho que ele e o Superboy fizeram as pazes.


End file.
